Possessing Wendy
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Halloween one shot. While out trick or treating with her boyfriend and his best friend, Wendy becomes possessed by the ghost of a witch, which causes her boyfriend and his best friend to find some way to force the witch's ghost out of Wendy's body. Hints of Stendy.


The cold October moon hung high in the night sky as three costumed kids made their way down the sidewalk. Wendy glanced over at her boyfriend befoe she came to a stop, which caused both boys to also stop and look at her.

"Why'd you stop?" her boyfriend asked.

"I thought that we'd improve our chances at getting more candy if we each split up and made a different section of town our primary focus," she said.

Stan glaned over at his best friend, who only shrugged before he looked back at his girlfriend.

"That's actually not a bad idea, babe," he told her.

She beamed at him before they headed off in a different direction. But neither Stan or his best friend knew of the events that would take place before the night was over.

Line break

Wendy made her way down the sidewalk, briefly pausing at each house that was on her route just long enough to get candy. But when she came to the next house, she halted in front of the iron gate and stared up at the house, noting just how big it was. She debated on whether to approach the house or not before deciding to see if anyone was home and hopefully get candy.

She pushed open the iron gate and made her way up the walkway before she stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. But there was no answer and she turned away in order to try the next house on her candy route, when the front door behind her slowly creaked open and she turned back around before she made her way into the house.

A glance around told her that this house had no candy and she decided to leave and head to the next house. Just as she faced the still open door, it slammed shut right before her eyes and she ran towards it in an effort to leave the house. But the door refused to open, despite her struggles. She glanced over her shoulder at the stairway behind her, only to notice a pulsing ball of light slowly descending the stairs, heading right towards her.

Wendy increased her efforts in trying to exit the house, when the pulsing sphere of light zoomed directly into her body and she went stiff for a few seconds before she relaxed and the front door opened again.

"Now, for some fun," she said in a voice that wasn't hers.

Line break

Elsewhere, Stan had just met up with his best friend to compare how much candy they each had. At discovering he had gotten more candy then his best friend, Kyle simply grinned at his best friend, who frowned.

"No fair, dude," he grumbled.

Just then, the rehead noticed that his best friend's girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, dude, your girlfriend's kind of missing in action" he said.

"She's probably trick or treating still," Stan replied.

"Maybe. But we should still go look for her."

The two boys headed down the sidewals, but had only gotten halfway when they spotted Wendy approaching them from the opposite direction.

"There she is."

But Kyle noticed that something was off about his friend's girlfriend.

"Dude, if I didn't know better, I'd say your girlfriend's been possessed," he said.

"What?"

"Just call it a feeling."

They watched as she approached them, her hands empty.

"Uh, babe, where's your bag of candy?" Stan questioned

Her gaze went to him and her eyes glinted slightly before she lifted a hand and fired off a beam of energy at him, which he ducked.

"Ok. That's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"No, duh. I told you she was possessed!"

"How do we unpossess her? We don't even know what possessed her."

"Only way to find out is to retrace the candy route she took. Grab her, dude."

Stan did so and she started struggling to get free.

"Release me, now!" the voice issuing past her lips demanded, which made both boys look at each other.

The two boys retraced Wendy's candy route, dragging her along with them. When they reached the house with the iron gate, she really began fighting to get free from Stan's grasp, but his grip on her was too tight.

"I've heard of this house," Kyle said suddenly as his gaze lingered on the house.

"What about it?"

"A witch lived here years ago and she dabbled in dark magic, magic that was too dark even for her, apparently. She just vanished one day and her body was never found. Rumor has it that once a year, on Halloween, she tries to locate her body by forcing the person she possesses to find it for her, but she fails."

"Great. My girlfriend just had to choose this Halloween to become possessed by the ghost of a long dead witch," Stan grumbled, trying to maintain his grip on his struggling girlfriend.

The two friends made their way past the iron gate and approached the house, tugging the possessed girl along with them and stood on the porch.

"Now what?"

"We've got to somehow force the witch's ghost out of Wendy and back into the house."

They all entered the house together. The moment they did, Wendy managed to break free of her boyfriend's grasp and made a beeline for the shut front door but both boys wrestled her back and managed to keep a firm grip on her.

"We still have no idea how to force the witch's ghost out of my girlfriend, dude."

"Try kissing your girlfriend."

"Ok. Keep a firm grip on her arms," Stan said as he moved to face her.

Cupping her face in his hands, his lips met with hers for a few seconds before pulling back. She just stared at him before her head jerked backwards and she let out a scream of fury before a stream of bright light shot out of her open mouth, only to streak up the stairway. The three kids wasted no time in running out of the house once the witch's spirit had left Wendy's body. Once they had retreated to the sidewalk in frint of the house, she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Remind me to never come by this house next Halloween," she told him.

"You got it, babe," he replied.

They both turned to the redhead.

"How'd you know that my kiss would force the witch's ghost out of Wendy?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

As both his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend walked up the sidewalk, the redhead looked up at the second story, only to see the figure of a young woman framed in the window, staring down at him before he caught up with the other two kids.


End file.
